Meant For Her
by AwakeningEden
Summary: Shiro Shinobi has waited years for Lin Bei Fong to say yes to dinner. And curse it all, he's running late. Shirolin one-shot


This is a Shirolin fic for my lovely Jun baby! I really hope she likes it and I really enjoyed writing it!

—-

Lin tapped her foot against the table, her arms folded against her. Here she was, dolled up in a slick black dress, lips colored red, and he was late. Twenty minutes late. The idiot had been asking her out for the past eight years and when she finally accepted, he had the gull to be late.

Twenty-one minutes late to be exact.

"The next time I see him," Lin trailed as she dug her fingers into her forearms. Five more minutes. She'd give Shiro Shinobi seven more minutes. Nine minutes and she would throw her napkin on the table and stomp off to a nearby bar for a good drink or two.

Or five.

—

Shiro was doing his best to speedwalk towards the restaurant without breaking a sweat. Shoot. He could not believe how carried away he had gotten at the jewelry store. Lin was going to kill him.

_Or maybe…_Shiro rubbed his fingers around the brooch in his pocket, a wide smile spreading across his face. _She'll think it was worth it._

As he continued to pick up the pace (as much as his 40 year old body would allow it), the restaurant just made out in the distance, he recalled the recent memory and the words of his friend that he wouldn't be forgetting for quite some time.

—

"Oh, Shiro," the jeweler nodded at the pro-bending announcer. His name was Tai and he had been a good friend of Shiro's from his days as a reporter. They still went out for a drink every once and awhile, usually after an explosive conclusion to an intense pro-bending match. "What are you doing here? If you want to bar hop, you;ll have to give me a half an hour to close shop."

Shiro laughed as he spun a display case of earrings. "Not today, Tai. You see, I have a date."

"You?" Tai tipped his glasses forward. "A date? With who?"

Shiro's only response was to smile, continuing his stroll around the cases.

Tai's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. "No, you're kidding…you didn't,"

Shro's smile grew.

"Lucky son of a butterwasp," Tai mumbled, "I can't believe she finally agreed."

"I was a little surprised myself," Shiro admitted. "Especially after I heard quite a few others are pursuing her…"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Tai lowered his head and tapped his fingers across the glass top. "The Commander of the United Force…Bumi! Tenzin's brother…that's got be weird. And the uh…uh…the ex-Lieutenant guy! The one who was just inducted into the Council. I heard he was pretty good-looking too."

Shiro grunted, "Thanks."

"Hey now, it's what I've heard," Tai shrugged. "Anyway, she chose you, didn't she? Must have done something right!"

"It's just one date," Shiro said. "I have to make it count. That's why I'm here. I need something special, personal. Something that says 'this was made for Lin Bei Fong and Shiro Shinobi was the one to give it to her."

Tai chuckled and waved his friend off. "I love the enthusiasm Shiro, but Lin isn't exactly the jewelry type, right? Does she even have her ears pierced?"

"Yes, and no," Shiro replied. "But that's would make it all the more special! If I'm able to find a piece of jewelry that Lin likes and appreciates…I could die happy."

"Damn, Shiro," Tai sighed. "You have it bad."

"I only tell you all the time."

"Yeah, you do, hopeless romantic you are," Tai stood up and walked towards the back of the shop. "I suspect none of the jewelry in the front will do?"

Shiro nodded and Tai nudged his head to the back. "Then follow me."

Tai opened the black door at the back fo the shop, turning on the lights. Shiro was welcomed by an assortment of oak drawers with a few empty glass cases pushed to the back.

"So, what are you looking for?"

Shiro cupped his chin for a moment, pondering the question over. "Not earrings…not a bracelet…a necklace? Maybe…but no. It would be too flashy for her. Hmm….what about a brooch?"

"A brooch huh," Tai walked to one of the drawers, sliding it open. "Anything in particular you want on it?"

"Her name…" Shiro trailed off as his wandered around the drawer, his eyes scanning the contents. All were beautiful, well-made…but they weren't meant for her. "Her name means fine jade…forest…."

"So…something like a…?" Tai scratched the back of his head a moment before his eyes widen and he snapped his fingers. "Ah! I think I have just the thing. Open the second drawer and search for a blue sachet."

He did as he told and folded his fingers around a the blue velvet. Carefully, he let the strings loose and picked out the piece of jewelry inside, almost at a loss for words when he saw the glory before him.

It was a carnation flower made of jade, small enough to be discreet on a set of clothes but large enough that it caught the eye, that it enhanced the beauty of the person wearing it. Its edges were lined in sterling silver and the jade had a glossy, ethereal feel to it.

"It's…perfect," Shiro grinned and can just imagine Lin's face when she saw it. It _was_ perfect. Knowing a little bit about flower terminology, he knew the carnation meant fascination, joy…devoted love. If there was anything Lin Bei Fong, it was devotion and it was. It was meant to be worn on her.

"Glad you think so," Tai smiled along with his friend. "Now, you can't go with just that. You're going to need some flowers."

Shiro cocked his head. "Flowers too? But Lin - "

"Doesn't matter, just take these," Tai exited the room and went back to the cashier. "I just got them from the florist today. Quite the coincidence - carnations too. Still fresh and everything. I can easily buy some more tomorrow. The florist is quite a length away from here."

"Tai…" Shiro trailed, but Tai cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I swear, Shiro, you act like I can never do anything for you," Tai plucked the half of dozen carnations from the vase, dried them off, and wrapped them up in a dark green ribbon. "You've done plenty for me in the past. It's the least I can do now that you have your forever girl."

"She'll love it!" Shiro blurted out, his arms tingling in anticipation. Oh, he couldn't wait to strut into the restaurant decked out in his fancy black slacks and vest, presenting Lin with this piece meant for her. She'd hide it at first but she would eventually admit she loved it, placing her hand on top of his…

"Hey, when did you say your date was?" Tai asked as they exited the room.

"At seven," Shiro absentmindedly replied, his eyes still glued to the brooch.

Tai clicked open his pocket watch and a small frown etched into his face."Hmmm…this must be wrong. Say it's a quarter past seven."

"What?" Shiro said, scrambling for his own pocket watch. Sure enough, as soon as he opened it, the face of the watch practically screaming, "_7:15!_"

"Tai, I thought you were good with time management," Shiro tucked the brooch into his pocket and fumbled for his wallet. "How much do I owe you?

"It's on the house," Tai replied, and he chuckled as Shiro's eyes bulged.

"N-no, Tai, I can't," Shiro protested. "That's too much. I couldn't -"

"Didn't I already explain myself?" Tai sighed and handed him the tied carnations. "You've been waiting to date Lin for over 30 years. And to tell you the truth, so have I. Consider it a token of my appreciation for all the times we've spent together, old friend."

Shiro was at a loss of words, his grip tightening on the carnations. This date was already perfect and it hadn't even begun. As he was about to express his undying gratitude, Tai slapped him on the back, "C'mon, it's almost 7:20 now! Go get her, tigerbear!"

"I owe you a drink," was Shiro's rushed reply as he raced out of the shop and towards the restaurant, leading him back to his present surroundings, the restaurant doors beneath his fingertips.

"Alright, Linni, be prepared to be wow'd!" Shiro exclaimed, "And please-please forgive me…"

—-

"7:29," Lin said under breath as she continued to stare at the clock above the opening doors. "That stupid, worthless - "

_Why don't you just admit Lin?_ her inner voice sighed. _You're unlucky when it comes to this kind of battle. Couldn't have Bumi when you were younger, couldn't keep Tenzin, and now Shiro probably ran across some pretty young thing on his way here. Even bet that Liu prefers men over your hard ass._

She sighed and prepared to leave. This had been a mistake. A big, stupid mistake. And she was a fool for ever thinking such silly notions as romantic candlelit dinners could ever find their way into her life.

"Is she still here?" his voice penetrated her negativity and she jerked her head up, eyes widening at the sight several feet away from her.

Shiro's usual brown apparel was replaced with sophisticated attire: black slacks, a white shirt and a gray vest that brought out his sharp jawline and brightened his eyes. His hat was gone and his black hair was slicked back, complimenting his dark skin.

He looked _handsome._

The host pointed in the direction of Lin's table and Lin straightened up, tugging at the ends of her dress. From the corner of her eyes , she saw Shiro turn around and smile her way, speeding towards the table as though he was -

_Wait, that's right. I'm supposed to be mad right now_, Lin's eyes narrowed and she propped her head into one hand, strumming her fingers across the table with the other. It didn't matter if his smile was infectious and heat was rising to her cheeks. He'd better have an explanation.

"Hi, Linni," his smile grew wider as he stood in front of her. Before she could reply, he bent down and kissed the top of her forehead. "You look beautiful."

Lin could melt.

"I'm so sorry for being late," Shiro said as he sat down beside her. "I know you must be terribly mad at me and you might not forgive me for it, given that I;ve been the one who wanted this in the first place…can I explain?"

Lin frowned, her heart caught in her throat. The mere sight of him was sending pleasure shivers across her spine. The way he was looking at her…how come she had never noticed it before.

Still waiting for her answer, all Lin could do was nod her head.

"Ah, the silent treatment," Shiro turned his eyes from her to the white tablecloth, "That makes sense. I deserve that.

"Well, as you can see, I'm late but there's a brilliant story behind it. Do you happen to know the meaning behind your name?"

_Okay, where is this going?_ Lin shook her head, pursing her lips in frustration.

And so, Shiro Shinobi revealed his story. Of his friend, the jeweler, of looking for the perfect gift, of receiving more than he ever bargained for. It was like he was announcing one of his matches. There was so much life and enthusiasm in every word, in every gesture. His eyes lit up in all the right places and Lin could almost feel like she was there back in that jewelry shop with him, watching as he picked up an assortment of accessories until he found something that she would wear and apparently meant for her.

_This is a bit ridiculous, but…_Lin couldn't help herself as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as the story reached his conclusion, Shiro dramatizing his efforts to hurry out of the shop when he realized the time. _It's nice._

"Do you like it?" Shiro's question brought her out of her musings.

"Hmm?" Lin quirked her head as she noticed a jade brooch shaped like a carnation in his hands. Blinking a few times, she took the brooch into her own hands and stared in awe. The brooch was stunning. She wasn't particularly fond of jewelry but this. This was her. Something refined and elegant and simple enough. That complimented her without taking anything away. She pressed her fingers across the silver edges of the flower. How had he done it?

"It's beautiful," she finally replied.

"So she speaks!" Shiro's eyes lit up once again and he took her hand into his. "Your voice is so nice to hear. I was just telling Tai the other day -"

"How do you know me so well?" Lin interrupted him. "How did you find the one piece of jewelry I would ever wear?"

Shiro's posture slacked and he answered through another brilliant style, "I was a reporter before I was an announcer, remember? It's my job to catch all the little details about these kind of things…about the people I care about the most."

He squeezed her hand and chuckled, "And it's been a lifetime since I've met you. I'd feel like a fool if I couldn't read you like a book. And besides, that brooch was made for you."

Lin swallowed and curled her fingers around the brooch. Did that mean he knew how she was feeling right now? And was he ignoring it for her benefit?

"Thank you," Lin said. "In more way than one."

"Anytime, Linni!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Huh? I thought you were okay with it now?"

"….Just shut up and help me put this on."

—-

The rest of the night went off, as Shiro would say, without a hitch. It involved great food, witty banter, and playful touches across faces and arms and shoulders. And when he walked Lin Bei Fong to her home and leaned in, Lin leaned forward and he wrapped his arms tight around her firm waist. Shin could have died right there and then.

It was a good thing he didn't though. Lin had other plans.


End file.
